Beckett's Naked Punishment
by KateMB
Summary: A naughty continuation of 8x08, "Mr. And Mrs. Castle". If kink is not your thing, then don't read.


**Author's Note: Better late than never, here is my naughty continuation of 8x08, "Mr. And Mrs. Castle". Hope you enjoy the punishment.**

He leads her to their bedroom by the hand and lets her enter first. He shuts the door behind them and immediately pins her against it, kissing her hungrily, making them both moan like crazy. They're ravenous – mouths dancing, tongues dueling, hands roaming over one another, trying to be as close together as possible. Of course they flash back to their very first night together that started against his front door as they kiss the breath out of each other. They tug at clothes, eager to get naked. But suddenly, Rick pulls away completely. Kate's breathless as she watches him back away. She knows his smirk means he's plotting something. Something wicked. She's sure it's delicious.

"I will indeed punish you, Mrs. Castle," he says in a dark tone. He kneels down at her side of the bed and slides out a red bin. She instantly knows what he's digging through – their kinky stash. He exclaims, "Ah ha," and stands with the objects of victory, holding them up for her to see with a sexy smirk plastered on his face.

A shiver runs through her entire body just from the sight of their twin purple handcuffs. She takes a deep breath, trying not to smile too much. She is supposed to be in trouble. "The purple cuffs, eh?" She waggles her eyebrows and bites her bottom lip.

"Oh yes indeed," he declares, "The purple cuffs." He moves closer to her, standing at the foot of the bed. With the hand not holding the cuffs he gestures with a finger for her to come over. "Let the naked punishment commence."

She lies on the bed naked, her wrists cuffed to the headboard. He takes in the sight of her, eyes slowly trailing over every inch of her silken skin, eventually staring at her beautiful face. His pants are already tight on him, but he doesn't want to reward her by stripping. Being shirtless is good enough right now.

"You remember your safeword," he asks. A firm "yes" is her response, and he says, "Good."

"But I don't think I'll need it," she adds.

He takes a breath and carries on in a deeper tone, "I have a very, very naughty captain on my hands here. More accurately, on my bed. Naked and anticipating my every move." He knows what his sex-voiced words do to her. "What shall I do with her?"

She moans, not knowing if she's allowed to talk.

"You like the sound of my voice, don't you, naughty Beckett?"

She nods 'yes', eyes locked on his. He smirks – the smug kind that can drive her absolutely crazy. Sometimes hot crazy and other times not.

He sits on the bed beside her, close enough to caress her face. He slides his hand down the center of her body, careful not to touch her most sensitive parts. She shivers with desire. His hand circles her naval, lightly at first with just his fingertips and then progressively firmer using his whole hand. She moans again, which makes him dig his nails in to her skin. "Ohh," she exclaims. He moves to kneel over her thighs and watches her facial reactions as his hands ease up her torso to grasp her breasts, fondling roughly like he owns them. Her nipples harden immediately, which makes him groan. "These are mine," he proclaims predatorily. He continues groping roughly, pinching and pulling her nipples, enjoying her gasps and cries. Keeping his hands on them, he leans down and captures her lips in a hard kiss that makes her squirm. When she attempts to thrust her tongue in his mouth, he pulls back. "Oh no no no… I'm in control here." His tone makes her shiver once again. He kisses her again and nips her bottom lip. His lips travel over her jaw and all over her neck, savoring her, welcoming her home. He kisses his way to her right ear and tugs on her lobe with his teeth. Her response is a gasp, and he sucks on her skin directly below her ear. Tonight he doesn't care about her no-hickey-where-it-can-be-seen rule. She deserves fierce punishment for hurting him, no holds barred. He sucks harder, and she tries to protest, "Castle," but he puts a hand over her mouth. "You are being punished. The only rules here are my rules," he murmurs huskily in her ear, "Understand?" He feels her nod, and his tone lightens. "You have enough hair to cover it." Leaving the hand on her mouth, he resumes sucking as she groans, gradually leaving a dark mark on her. Once he's finished there, he frees her mouth and plants open-mouth kisses all along her neck, working his way down her chest. He licks her left breast, flicking her taut nipple. "Ohhhhh…mmmmmm," she purrs. He tugs her nipple with his teeth and then sucks on it harder than ever. "Fuck!" He smirks at her vocal response before kissing across to her right breast, kissing and licking around her nipple before latching onto it and sucking just as hard as he did the left one. "Ohh fuck," she cries out. She's already extremely turned on, and he hasn't even paid any attention to her naughty bits yet. His lips clasp onto the underside of her right breast and suck hard and long enough to leave a second mark on her. "Mine," he whispers.

He kisses all over the rest of her torso softly, wanting to give her a variety of sensations. He leaves little nips along her waist while his hands palm her thighs. She lets out a little yelp with each nip as she watches him intently. He then kisses every inch of skin he can reach in her pelvic region except where she wants him most. She wonders if he'll tease her mercilessly between her legs. It's like he read her mind because at that moment he sits up and says in his super hot sex voice, "I know exactly what you want. You want me between your legs, teasing you and driving you insane with my mouth and fingers. You want me to take you higher and higher until you're right there on the edge. You want me to make you fly." She hangs on to his every word, imagining the scenario he's laid out. She breathes a little heavily and whispers, "Oh yeah."

"Do you really think you deserve that," he asks darkly.

She answers boldly, "I want that. I want your mouth between my legs so badly, Rick."

He stares at her silently, not making a move. She assumes he's debating his next move, but suddenly he's holding her legs open wide and sucking her clit intensely. It has caught her completely unawares that she can't help but scream: "AHH RICK YEEESS!" He sucks and licks her ultra-sensitive clit for exactly one minute, moaning while enjoying her hot noises, before slowing down, removing his mouth, and sitting up. He sets her legs on the bed as he relaxes, despite the near painful hardness in his pants.

She's trying to catch her breath. "Castle…what the fuck?" She lifts her head off the pillow to glare at him.

"You have been very well behaved during your punishment, so I rewarded you. Briefly."

She looks enraged yet so adorably sexually flustered. "Goddammit, Castle…I swear I'll…"

"Given your current position, you shouldn't be threatening me." He smirks, and it infuriates her. But it also turns her on. "For the record, I'd love to make you come with my mouth. You do taste incredibly delectable. However, I will not give you what you want. That would defeat the purpose of this."

"So what will you do," she inquires, arching her eyebrows, the anger gone.

"You know I can't tell you that." He smacks her thigh playfully, causing her to yelp. He swiftly unbuckles his belt and drags it through the loops. "Any more questions like that, miss naughty, and you'll be sorry," he says, making a snapping sound with his belt. He wouldn't use it on her, but just the threat of it, especially the sound, makes her squirm and gasp with fear. A good kind of fear, though. She's game for whatever he has in store for her.

"Now…where was I…" He tosses the belt aside, and his eyes rake her body yet again as he ponders what he wants next. He eases off the bed and gently taps her hip. "Roll onto your stomach."

"Yes, sir," she replies before carefully turning over and settling onto her stomach, the cuff chains crisscrossing over one another. His eyes now peruse her entire backside. He runs a single finger down her spine. He breaks his dominant role for a moment when he whispers, "You're so beautiful." He straddles her hips and leans down to plant tongue-infused kisses all over her back, which makes her moan happily. Meanwhile, his hands creep around her front to grab her breasts, mainly fondling them from the sides so his hands aren't squished. He nips the left side of her back, making her groan. He brushes the hair off of her neck, allowing him to suck on the back of her neck, leaving another mark on her. She gasps, "Ohh Rick." He murmurs in her ear, "Don't wear your hair up."

He scoots to her legs and slides his hands down her back to her rear. He palms her cheeks relentlessly while she moans and groans like crazy. "Ohh Kate…you have been such a bad girl…a bad wife…" He moves away momentarily to remove his pants and boxers and kneels on the bed, hovering over her thighs. He resumes palming her ass…harder than before. "I believe you know what you did. You understand how bad you were." She gasps at his words and his hands, knowing what they're building up to. "And you are sorry. I'm deeply happy to have you back. I'm grateful. But…" He raises a hand and brings it down hard on her left butt cheek. He raises his other hand and slams in down on her right cheek. She cries out with each smack. "You deserve this," he declares darkly. He uses his right hand to spank her cheeks two more times, and she yelps with pleasure. He almost hesitated doing this. He's usually a gentle, devoting lover…even when he binds her. But he knew how much this would excite her, and he wanted to give her a suitable punishment. His usual tactics would not work.

"I deserve this," she whimpers quietly. It catches him by surprise. He almost doesn't hear her. "What was that? Say it louder."

She's not much louder than before: "I deserve this."

He spanks her again as he demands, "Louder!"

"AHH! I deserve this," she yells. He groans and spanks her one more time for good measure. "Fuck," she calls out.

He'd punish her some more like that, but he doesn't want to create too much redness. Plus, he's feeling overly aroused. He has to take her NOW. He adjusts her so that she's comfortably on her knees without straining her arms, and he plunges his manhood deep inside her womanhood, both of them moaning at the feel of being connected like this. He slams into her hard and deep over and over and over again, not giving her any time to adjust. He's claiming her, taking what's his. "Ohh fuck…OH FUCK," she cries out. He clenches his teeth as he groans. "Mmm yes…being fucked hard is part of the package."

Quick breaths escape her mouth. Her fingers grip the cuffs. Sweat forms on her chest and back. Her hips try keeping up with his. She feels the pressure mounting quickly and hopes his plan is to let her come this time.

His grunts get louder with each thrust. His hands hold onto her hips. He can feel the heat rising within him. He feels he's lost control – the dominant persona he's portraying has overridden his entire being. He pounds her relentlessly – never letting up until ecstasy is achieved.

"Tell me you like this," he demands, squeezing her left rear cheek roughly, enough for his nails to dig into her skin.

She gasps, "I like this. I do. Oh god!"

"You like me claiming you." He smacks her right rear cheek. Her gasp is louder this time. "Ahh yes, I do!" His body tightens up, but he isn't sure how close she is. He snakes a hand around the front of her body and finds her swollen clit between her legs, rubbing furiously. "OHH FUCK RICK," she screams with pleasure as she shatters hard, her entire body shaking. She cries out continuously and mostly incoherently, riding out her orgasm. Her inner walls squeeze his manhood tightly, and he groans loudly as he follows her, spurting his juices deep inside her, sweat breaking out over him. "Ahh fuuuck…YES KAAAATE!" Both breathe harder than ever before.

His fingers slow on her, and he struggles a bit to regain control of himself and gradually eases his thrusts to a stop. He slides out of her and pats her rear gently while stuttering, "You can…uhh…roll over…if you can." He helps stretch her legs, and she rolls over to face him, looking like she's in a daze. "That was," she starts to say.

"Don't think…I'm…done…with you..yet," he struggles to reply, staggering off the bed and collapsing onto a cushioned armchair.

Her jaw drops in surprise. "You just…powerfully…" She breathes heavily, fighting to get the words out clear enough.

He flashes her a smirk and takes a deep breath. "The night is young, Mrs. Castle." His comment makes her shiver.

He relaxes in the chair, regaining his senses. She, meanwhile, calms down on the bed. After a couple minutes, she says, "I uhhm believe that was good enough punishment." She feels free to speak now that they've released the sexual tension.

"I do too," he agrees.

"So…will you uncuff me?" She's wondering to herself what else he could do to her and if the cuffs are even still needed.

"Hmmm…maybe," he answers cryptically.

She boldly inquires, "Are the cuffs necessary anymore?"

"Oh, my curious wife, I can't tell you that."

She huffs with fake frustration. "Riiiick," she moans adorably.

"If you really want out of the cuffs, you'll safeword out." He smirks again.

"I just hate not knowing," she states.

"That's part of the fun. You know that." He moves back to the bed, sitting beside her legs. They both watch as his right index finger trails slowly up her leg and softly tickles her inner thigh. "And you are too appetizing…" His finger finds her folds. "I can't be finished yet." He eases his finger inside her, making her whole body jolt. "Ohh…woah," she whispers loudly. "You need recovery time here," he says with compassion. His finger slips out and rubs her clit gently. "But this part…" He takes a breath as she moans. "This didn't get enough attention."

"You sure it didn't," she asks, moaning urgently when he rubs harder.

"Spread those long, gorgeous legs of yours for me," he commands, maneuvering himself to sit between them. She complies, and he hovers over her to kiss her passionately. "What I'm about to do…" He kisses her and continues, "…is not a reward."

She grins. "Oh, it's not?"

He shakes his head. "What I'm going to do is not for you. It's for me. I am a hungry man. Is that clear, Mrs. Castle?"

She responds playfully, "Yes, Mr. Beckett." She pokes her tongue out at him.

A hand snakes up her body to her breast. He gropes roughly and pinches and tugs her nipple hard. She yelps in pain while feeling a spark shoot down to her core. He says her last name darkly, and she changes her response. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." He then takes that nipple into his mouth, sucking immensely but not enough to mark her. She moans the whole time. He kisses across to her other breast and inflicts the same pleasure. She moans and gasps, feeling waves of arousal flow through her.

She watches him kiss and lick down her body, feeling the anticipation building again. She gasps, "Oh Rick," when his mouth lands on her clit. He licks, licks, licks gently, reveling in the gasps and whimpers that escape from her. He wiggles his tongue over her swollen nub continuously as she makes more and louder noise. She tries to keep her eyes focused on him, but sometimes she can't control her eyes closing or her head tilting back. His tongue swirls around her clit a few times. "Oh god…mmmm Rick," she calls out.

He lifts her legs and rests them over his shoulders. Her heels press into him when he licks harder and harder. "Ohhh…yes…yeeessss!" He moans into her, the vibrations hitting her just right, causing her body to arch into him. Her hips begin rocking, but he presses a hand on her waist. He lifts his head up. "Stay still," he tells her, and she nods 'yes'. His mouth returns to her, sucking her clit while moaning. She cries out, "OH MY GOD!" Both his hands travel up her body to grope her breasts, making her climb higher and higher. "Ohhh…ohmygod ohmygod…Rick…fuck yes…YES!"

He can tell she's close to the edge, so he doesn't let up. She tastes so damn good; it's like he can't get enough. He moans with more urgency, letting her know how much he's enjoying her. His moans also cause whimpering from her. He glances up at her and keeps his eyes there, wanting to watch her come. He sucks and licks her so hard and fast, building the pressure in her. His fingers torment her sensitive nipples. "AHH…YES…oh my god…" She's…almost…

In the next instant, she comes. Hard! "AHH FUCK YES…RIIIIICK YEEEEESSS!" Her whole body spasms uncontrollably. Her hands tug on the cuffs. His mouth and hands slow down on her as she whimpers, "Yes yes yes yes yes." He moans enthusiastically while lapping up her delicious juices. She's breathing hard, a groan escaping every few breaths, and he sits up, her legs collapsing on the bed. His breathing is ragged too as he wipes his mouth with his hand. "I love making you come," he claims, "I love driving you crazy."

"I know," she whispers. She gazes at him, totally blissed out.

"Mmm…my sexually satisfied wife." He glances at the cuffs, and leaning forward, he says, "I think these can come off now." He uncuffs her, letting the cuffs remain attached to the bed. He takes both her wrists and kisses them softly with love and tenderness. "I'm glad you didn't safeword out," he admits.

"Had…no reason…to." She's still reclaiming her breathing ability. "I trust you, Rick."

"Trust me with everything?" He stares into her eyes seriously, tenderly massaging her wrists.

She takes a deep breath. "I promise. Everything. I need you. I truly do."

"I need you too. By my side. Always." He pours so much love for her through his gaze.

She smiles, sits up, and pours all her love into the kiss she gives him. She slides under the covers, and he joins her, reaching for her and holding her close to him. They snuggle, soaking up the calmness and bliss of being in this moment together.

The minutes drag on and on. The hand he's using to hold her begins running up and down her back slowly, making circles occasionally. She moans with content and swirls her fingers over his chest. She plants a soft kiss on his neck, which makes him moan. She swings a leg over him under the covers, wanting to be even closer to him. "I'm staying right here," she whispers. "Good," he replies softly. They cease talking again – the only sounds heard are their breathing and occasional joyful moans. They nearly fall asleep, but Kate doesn't want their night to be over. She picks her head up to look at him, hoping he hasn't fallen into dreamland yet. "Castle?"

Rick moans and opens his eyes. She smiles and kisses him deeply. "What's that for," he asks after.

"For giving me a suitable punishment." Her grin is the brightest he's seen in months.

"Mmmm, I can do more. On another night," he suggests.

"Mmmmmmm…I bet you could." She waggles her eyebrows. "You really did a number on me tonight. You gave me hickeys and… Is my ass red?"

He grins, starts palming her ass gently, and says, "A little, I think. I'd be happy to rub some aloe gel on it."

"Oh, I'm sure you would be, but I don't think I need any. You performed very well. Even took me by surprise."

"Ohh I did?" His eyebrow arches.

She whispers sexily in his ear," The way you fucked me was incredible."

"I'll admit I kind of lost control of myself there."

"Well, I can't complain about that." She kisses the spot below his ear. She kisses her way down his neck.

"You're appreciative," he figures with a low moan.

"Very very appreciative. I deserved it." She kisses up to his lips. "Maybe I'll show you just how appreciative I am in the morning."

"I'd like that." They share another kiss. And another. And another. Her bright grin returns, and she giggles when he squeezes her waist and blows a raspberry into her jaw. "I love that sound," he informs her, "I missed it." He blows a raspberry into her neck, and she lets out a full-on laugh. He tickles her side, which releases more giggling from her. He gives her a happy smile, and she nuzzles his nose with hers. "I missed you," she whispers. "Mmmmm…I missed you more," he replies, giving her a kiss.

She settles back down and buries her face in his neck, holding onto him snugly, not wanting any distance between them. He holds her close, not wanting her to leave ever again. For tonight, there are no worries, no danger. They stay together, right where they belong.


End file.
